Wisdom
Wisdom (知力, Chiryoku) was a metaphysical, onmnipotent form of supernatural energy exclusively used by Deities, Ki-Rins, and others. Wisdom provided the foundations for the entirety of Eden, the enormous energy stemming from The One. Considered an alien force to the people of , Wisdom was largely misunderstood until the Kenmeiotome disclosed information. It had the strange capability to fuse with a person's Reiatsu, interlacing with it and acted as an outermost shell. Overview In order to create Wisdom, one must come to harmony with themselves by completely accepting and understanding the four aspects Creation, Death, Destruction, and Life. Most beings are unable to utilize Wisdom due to the complex requirements and trials that must be faced, including the dangerous and fatal possibility of being rejected by the very energy they sought out, consuming the participant in the process. While not necessarily known, development of Wisdom was not regulated to just Shinigami as Humans and other races have the capability to manifest this unique energy. However, the exact nature of the process remains largely up to debate since no one simply had the knowledge, only theories that produced varying results. One thing known though is that the participant must created inner harmony with themselves by coming into terms with the four universal aspects: Shikyo (死去 Death), Raifu (生命, Life), Kaimetsu (壊滅 Destruction) Souzou (創造 Creation). But an exact method to obtain inner harmony within each other remained largely unknown. What is known though is the acceptance of the four aspects: Death is a truth, Life is must always take place, Destruction is not necessarily evil, and that Creation must occur. There are many ways to achieve the inner harmony, some being harder than others. After acceptance had taken place, the participant's eyes will glow white, meaning that they have entered the final stage of the process, the Kaigan (死去, Spiritual Awakening). In this stage, absolute control and concentration of the ones inner mind and senses are crucial for survival as Wisdom will often attempt to overwhelm the will of said person. If they fail to subdue to the supernatural force in time, they will be consumed from within, exploding into a torrent of spiritual particles. However, if the user manages to subdue Wisdom, the energy will fuse with the user's reiatsu, integrating itself with their spiritual makeup and forming a symbiotic relationship between the two. The relationship of the two must remain at a steady balance and never overstep their pre-determined boundaries or face a severe punishment or retribution from Wisdom itself. If the user's spirit loses concentration with themselves, they are at risk of being taken over by Wisdom, becoming infected and corrupted and possibly even face death. Once obtaining Wisdom, they initially start off with an incomplete manifestation of Wisdom but after years of continual and somewhat harsh training, they would have reached a milestone where the power of their abilities will be significantly enhanced. The rate of improvement varies between everyone as some may take longer while others may find it surprisingly easier to grasp the concepts of the new abilities. Aside from the Kenmeiotome, rarely anyone has been known to have achieved full mastery, with only a few select individuals being relatively known. However, most users remain at a standstill, being only capable of manifesting one or two of the four aspects with their powers. Nature Wisdom was often said to work in a way seemingly different from Spiritual Power as a person must gain the right to fully utilize it, taming the mystical power in a literal sense. The Kenmeiotome and the Tenshi, two races entirely composed of Wisdom and one of the few to actually comprehend the complex energy, had stated it to be a Raging Volcano as it could be seen as a extremely potent force of nature, capable of destroying its every foundations while at the same time rebuilding and enhancing what has been destroyed. While a person cannot directly control the volcano, they can direct the force through sheer manipulation of willpower but at the same time, the power the user wielded can ultimately backfire onto them if they lose any amount of concentration. Unlike Reiatsu, its near impossible to gain full dominance over Wisdom, with the only thing achievable being co-existence amongst the two, forming a symbiotic and very beneficial relationship. Only a select few are fully capable of manipulating and redirecting the powerful spiritual energy, giving them complete usage of the powers it entailed. Full mastery of Wisdom is considered when the user can fully use the four natural elements of the world as each element represents the four aspects, one way or the other. Controlling Wisdom Guiding Wisdom entailed significant risks for the users, consequences that every one had come to accept. When a person used Wisdom beyond their body's ability to control and sustain itself, the individual could suffer severe drawbacks, including physical damage, accelerated aging, or in an unique cases, certain death through the over exertion of their own body cells. Kenmei Kōsaku Unlike the Shinigami Art Kidō, which required them to learn the spells Appearance Color Different users are typically known to have different colors of wisdom but it usually coincides with their spiritual energy. However, the four aspects each have their own respective color with red for death, gold for life, blue for destruction, and white for creation for creation. When coupled with the user's own spiritual energy, the differing color will mix, often times creating a unique blend of color meant specifically for them. As such, every aura of a Wisdom User is radically different from each other. Wisdom Users List of Users *Entire Kenmeiotome Race *Entire Tenshi Race *Focus *Ryōiki Unohana *Airi Minori *Tedasuke Shiba *Minamoto Kazuhira Gallery File:WisCorruption.jpg| Behind the Scenes *Wisdom is a re-edited version of Philosophy found on Bleach Fan Fiction. However, the majority of the users and the writer himself, have concluded to add more information while simplifying it to not seem over powered. *Another Poetic Spartan would like to credit Twilight Despair 5 for providing the initial concepts and allowing him to use his concepts in a redefined matter. *Wisdom was written to act as a parallel to Reiatsu and intended to act as a partnership rather than domination.